Terminal (Conflicted Hearts)
Terminal is an Organization formed in C.E. 51 and was formed in response to the rising distress between Naturals and Coordinators, as several wealth people came together and started it as a way to put together a force that hopeful be used to monitor and relieve some of the tensions - sometimes even through Militant Force. Terminal was actually founded with the anonymous aid of Caridad Yamato and Haruma Yamato, they also had fallen victim just the year before of the research intrigues of Gilbert Durandal and his side project to the Ultimate Coordinator Project, intrigues that would affect their son Takeo Yamato's future and his connection with the Coordinator and Natural communities. History Founding Terminal was founded with great aspirations by both Caridad Yamato and Haruma Yamato along with a number of other people, their intentions were similar to the intentions of the Scientists on Mendel Colony but instead they concentrated on actually making militant actions towards coexistence between Coordinator and Naturals, aiding Humankind toward the future. Ranks There are a number of ranks within Terminal, each having a specific objective: #'Shadow workers' - The Shadow Workers are the future and once leaders of Terminal, this also includes the Wizards, a group of the most advanced and skilled Scientists of their time. #'Sub-Heads/Delegates' - The mediators and representatives of Terminal and Nations, they often are behind most treaties. Reverend Malchiro and the Yamato Founders are Sub-Heads/Delegates. #'Head Admiral' - Is responsible for organizing the Agents and hiring them off to other nations and organizations, the Head Admiral is currently Jack "White Knight" Castel. #'Agents' - Terminal has two types of main Agents, they are: ##'Combat Agents' - The Military and Mercenary forces of Terminal, currently led by General Yule Nexs. Takeo Yamato is a known Combat Agent. ##'Intel Agents' - The Intel Agents are the source of intellectuality research and information collection and specialize in Research, Development and Intelligence. It is led by Field Commander Leon Nemmear, and excludes any members of the WIZARDS. #'Reserve Agents' - Made up of Reserve Combat/Intel Agents, that are held back from active duty or being hired to other factions. Kira Yamato is the head of 3rd R&D team for Terminal, and is a Reserve Agent. #'Regular forces' - Formed from the defense fleet and the non-agent status pilots in Terminal, it is currently under the command of Commander Kallen Raest. Complement Locations & Bases: *'Eden' - The "Homeland" of Terminal, it is a defensive Space station where most of the major members of the organization are found at. *'Valhalla' - A defensive Fortress-type Space Station that is used as the main military command center of Terminal. Mobile Weapons: *'GAT-X125 Liger Gundam' - A weapon from the G-Project that was adopted into Terminal when Combat Agent Takeo Yamato became its pilot. *'TER-20A Knight' - A Mobile Suit designed for command purposes and designed by Terminal's WIZARDs, it was made legendary by Takeo Yamato being its main pilot and Kira Yamato also piloted one for a time. Vessels: *'FFMH-Y101 Eternal' - A stolen ZAFT Support Ship that is adopted into Terminal through its ally, the Clyne Faction. Trivia *'Terminal' is of, at, relating to, or forming a limit, boundary, extremity, or end.